


Cramming

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: Viggo works too hard. Sean has a solution for that problem.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 8





	Cramming

Sean rolled over, squinted at the light bleeding through the half-open door. The bed was half- empty. He kicked free of the blankets and stood, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He pushed the door open, knowing what he was going to see, and there he was. Viggo sat hunched over the table, hands tangled in the hair he'd grown long on set. He was going over lines again.

Sean sighed. The air was cold on bare skin, the floor bloody freezing, but Viggo was so lost in his head that Sean could have been wearing tap shoes and he wouldn't have noticed. 

Sean's hands landed on Viggo's shoulders, and he jumped. 

"It's three a.m."

Viggo rolled his shoulders, leaning back in the chair, his head warm against Sean's chest. Smiling at Sean, Viggo yawned, long and slow, mouth wide, tongue curling just enough to make Sean hard.

He leaned against the chair, sliding his hands down Viggo's chest. "Come to bed. Now."

Viggo smiled. "Because I need my sleep before shooting starts tomorrow?"

Sean's hand slid down as he bent over. "That too." He smiled, feeling hardness grow between Viggo's legs as he rubbed, feeling Viggo's head moving against his chest. "And I'm horny."


End file.
